People's Republic of Canada
Early History After the Canadian Civil War, the Communists succeeded in taking control, albeit only half, of New Canada. During the early years, Julius O'Neil was appointed Leader of the People's Republic of Canada. He set out on a quest to set everyone equal. The People's Front of Canada was ordered to track down wealthy Canadians. Before the Civil War, New Canada was in an almost feudalist-like state, where wealthy Canadians would essentially enslave other people to work for them in exchange for room and board. This was revamped, (see Life Under Communist Rule) and a truly socialist system was implemented. Though it had its upsides, the PRC instituted an authoritarian system upon its citizens. Any and all opposition was cracked down upon, with offenders either excecuted or be forced to work in labour for the state, and then possibly excecuted. Canadian-Brotherhood War With the mad AI dealt with by a Brotherhod of Steel initiate, the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel lost control of Alberta. The PFC moved in, and "liberated" the settlements. New Canada's forces however, had marched their troops into Alberta as well, and a small battle ensued before commanders could calm their troops down. The Brotherhood then attacked the Canadians, and the PFC and CPF had to reluctantly compromise and face the new threat, but when they weren't fighting the Brotherhood, they were fighting each other. During the first battle, PFC troops would often shoot CPF soldiers in the back while they were busy fighting the Brotherhood. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the Communist Generals, but they did nothing to stop it. The Brotherhood was beat back by the Canadians, though they started calling in their Power Armoured units, and again, pushed the Canadians back into Alberta. The Communists charged in with their WW2-Era weaponry, but were mowed down by the Brotherhood's Miniguns and impervious Armour. However, PFC spies managed to capture some suits of Power Armour from the Brotherhood. The first suits were deployed in April of 2199. Lacking proper training, the soldiers usually succumbed to the Brotherhood and if not killed, were viciously interrogated by their sadistic Inquisitors. The CPF managed to also capture a Prototype Pulse Rifle from the Brotherhood, and use it against their armour clad forces. While the CPF was working on mass-producing the Pulse Rifle for their forces, the Communists continued to use Guerrilla and Ambushing techniques, which worked fairly well. Then a bitter-sweet miracle happened, a harsh winter descended upon the soldiers. The Canadians, learning about Winters from their vault ancestors. The Brotherhood was incapable of winter fighting, and the harsh fighting conditions saw the PFC and CPF completely obliderate advancing Brotherhood soldiers in the cover of snow. While the fighting was going on, in the occupied villages and towns, the Brotherhood committed heinous acts, with mass executions and rape taking place, all public. When Communist spies reported this, the PFC was extremely enraged, as was the CPF. Life Under Communist Rule After the economic reforms made by O'Neil, each citizen was given $1,000 each month (which was a livable amount), with the state allocating a place of residence and a job. There was no homelessness, the state made sure of that. The farmers provided plenty of food for the citizens and schools systems were established. But the communists instituted authoritarian laws, and arrested suspected spies in the hundreds. Category:Post-War Countries